Amour par procuration POV Erik
by X men first class
Summary: Vous connaissez la fiction du même nom écrite par Duneline? Eh bien... Les grandes lignes sont les mêmes!  A l'exception près que l'histoire se déroule du point de vue d'Erik.  Êtes vous prêt à vous immerger dans son esprit sombre et complexe ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir!  
>Mes fics étant en phase de correction, je me suis lancée dans un projet un petit peu particulier!<br>Cette fic est un défi que m'a lancée Duneline. Vous reconnaitrez surement cette fic puisque c'est la sienne, je la recommence mais du point de vue d'Erik.  
>Merci à Duneline pour avoir corrigé et relu mon chapitre. Et merci pour ce défi, je ne résiste jamais très longtemps lorsqu'on m'en lance un.<br>J'espère vraiment avoir réussi et ne pas avoir dénaturé sa superbe fic, sinon je m'en excuse d'avance!

**Amour par procuration (POV Erik)**

Chapitre 1:

Erik se dirigeait rapidement vers sa chambre, en fulminant. Il revenait d'une de ses parties d'échec avec Charles et encore une fois, cela s'était mal terminée. Leurs opinions différentes ne faisaient que les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Et cela, Erik avait dû mal à le supporter.  
>Charles, dans sa vision utopique du monde, allait finir par se mettre en danger. En voulant protéger les humains, il se rendait vulnérable. Eux qui ne feraient que les rejeter lorsqu'ils se seraient montrés au grand jour. Pourquoi Charles ne voyait-il pas qu'ils étaient supérieurs à cette racaille ? Depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Erik avait ressenti, à l'égard de Charles, cet immense instinct de protection.<br>Charles était bien trop généreux et naïf pour son propre bien. Preuve en était puisqu'il avait accepté de faire confiance à quelqu'un comme lui.

La semaine où ils étaient partis à la recherche de tous les mutants avaient été fantastique, et chaque jour qui passait, il s'attachait à ce jeune homme étrange, si différent de lui, et tellement puissant, qui voyait du bien en toute personne et qui donnait sans même jamais recevoir. Erik ne supportait pas de voir Charles brider ses pouvoirs parce qu'il était trop honnête pour utiliser tout le potentiel de sa mutation.

Sa droiture et sa bonté l'irritaient parfois prodigieusement. Et pourtant, il était fou de ce naïf télépathe et malheureusement pour lui, cela ne s'arrangeait pas.  
>Lorsqu'il avait rencontré ce mutant bourru qui leur avait balancé à la figure « allez vous faire enculez tous les deux », il avait été à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui mais l'air déboussolé, gêné de son ami l'en avait empêché. Non, ce soir là, il n'était définitivement pas prêt.<p>

Ce soir encore, la tentation avait été forte, mais la colère avait finalement pris le dessus. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi, il retournait dans sa chambre, furieux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un occupait déjà son lit. Raven était enroulée sensuellement dans les draps et dardait sur lui un regard aguicheur qui , malheureusement, le laissait totalement indifférent.

« Eh bien, fit-il en refermant la porte de sa chambre, en voilà une surprise.

- Pas trop désagréable j'espère ? souffla la jeune femme d'une voix qu'elle espérait sensuelle mais qui sonnait irritante aux oreilles d'Erik.  
>- Sors d'ici Raven ! claqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau pour se servir à boire. Je vais me coucher. Dans quelques années peut -être. Ou pas ! Les femmes ne l'intéressaient plus depuis des années. Il observa avec exaspération Raven prendre une apparence plus vieille ; Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle ne gardait pas sa véritable apparence. Elle était extraordinaire : Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument redevenir ordinaire ?<br>Il lâcha d'une voix dure :  
>- Je préfère la vraie Raven. La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à comprendre, avant d'hésiter puis de finalement prendre l'apparence qui était la sienne.<br>- La perfection, murmura-t-il, fasciné. Ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis de la jeune femme qui semblait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle balbutia :  
>- Tu peux me donner mon peignoir ?<br>- Tu n'en n'a pas besoin, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle. As- tu déjà contemplé un tigre, en te disant qu'il faudrait l'habiller ? La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête en souriant. Assis sur le lit, à quelques centimètres d'elle, il termina finalement sa diatribe.  
>- Tu es une créature exquise, Raven. Toute ta vie, le monde a tenté de te soumettre, il est temps de briser tes chaînes. Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce avant de l'embrasser. »<br>Ce n'était pas un baiser amoureux, oh non. C'était tout autre chose, un baiser de dépit et de curiosité aussi. Il n' aimait pas les femmes. Cependant l'apparence de Raven le fascinait réellement et il était terriblement curieux : Faire l'amour avec une créature telle que Raven devait être …différent. Visiblement, il avait pris goût aux expériences.

En réalité, il était surtout frustré et en colère contre Charles et cet intermède était un bon exutoire pour évacuer cette frustration. Les sentiments de Raven lui importaient peu, il n'en avait rien à faire de la blesser.  
>C'est pourquoi, il accentua le baiser entraînant la jeune femme sur le lit. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils firent l'amour…<p>

Erik regarda la jeune femme quitter sa chambre, sans son peignoir… Il soupira puis s'allongea sur le dos, le regard vague. Il regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait fait. S' il avait eu la moindre chance de séduire Charles un jour, il venait de la perdre. Pour presque rien en plus, cela n'avait pas été très agréable, déjà il n'avait pensé qu'à Charles… En plus la peau de la jeune femme grattait légèrement. Seul point positif, il venait de se trouver une alliée, il était persuadé que Raven était maintenant de son côté. Enfin, il avait réussi à lui faire accepter ce qu'elle était réellement.

Il se sentait pourtant terriblement triste et coupable, son esprit et son cœur prisonnier d'une seule et unique personne : _Charles, Charles…_  
>L'heure sur le cadran le surprit : Déjà deux heures et demie du matin. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il partit donc prendre une douche, l'odeur de Raven sur lui le dérangeait.<p>

Une demi heure plus tard, propre et encore plus réveillé qu'il ne l'était tout à l'heure, il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'intention de boire une bonne bière.  
>Il découvrit avec surprise que la pièce était occupée et pas par n'importe qui, par l'objet même de toutes ses pensées. Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement : Il était réellement dans tous ses états.<p>

Il observa intrigué le jeune professeur qui fixait la porte du réfrigérateur depuis quelques minutes, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque Charles remarqua enfin sa présence, Erik ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'étrange comportement de son ami.

Avec étonnement, il remarqua que le jeune professeur le toisait avec désapprobation.

« Bien Charles, commença-t-il avec son flegme caractéristique, bien qu'il était beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Si tu me disais pourquoi tu me fusilles des yeux ?

Charles eut l'air terriblement gêné l'espace de quelques secondes, il se reprit cependant, affichant sur son visage, une mine adorablement confuse.

- Je suis désolé, Erik, répondit-il d'une voix pas très convaincante. Je n'avais pas conscience de mon impolitesse. »

Erik sentit ses yeux s'élargir de surprise, en sentant l'ironie mordante du professeur. Le télépathe ne semblait plus avoir aucune prise sur ses émotions, il semblait à tout moment sur le point d'éclater. Le masque de civilité glissait doucement et laissait apparaître un Charles différent, avec ses faiblesses et ses mouvements d'humeur.  
>Erik n'en fut que fasciné d'avantage. Il s'approcha imperceptiblement du télépathe et observa ses traits.<br>Il semblait épuisé, au bout du rouleau, de larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et il peinait visiblement à garder sa télépathie sous contrôle. Gêné par l'examen dont il faisait l'objet, le télépathe baissa les yeux.

« Bon je vais me coucher, murmura-t-il tout son corps tendu. Il est tard et une longue journée m'attend demain. »

Alors que le télépathe s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite, Erik n'eût pas la force de le laisser partir encore une fois.  
>D'une poigne d'acier, il le retint et le plaqua doucement contre la porte du réfrigérateur. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire du mal. Lentement, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son ami puis se lova contre lui. Charles avait l'air d'être un petit animal acculé, pris au piège par le grand méchant loup !<br>Il sentit le souffle de Charles s'accélérer brutalement à son contact et ses joues prendre une délicieuse teinte rosée. Il n'allait plus se retenir très longtemps.  
>Mal à l'aise, le télépathe détourna la tête ; Erik approcha ses lèvres de la joue du jeune homme, il l'effleura même. Des frissons parcoururent l'ensemble de son corps et il lui sembla un instant que son cœur s'était fait la malle. C'était incroyable ! Un simple effleurement lui faisait plus d'effet que tous ce qu'il avait vécu au cours de sa vie. D'une main tremblante, il caressa la joue du télépathe qui tourna vers lui un regard désorienté et suppliant.<br>Il plongea son regard dans celui de Charles, une main toujours sur sa joue l'autre caressant son cou, frissonnant sous la caresse.

« Tu sais, je ne plaisantais pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendre. J'étais sérieux quand je disais que tu faisais un cobaye des plus adorables. »

Il inclina son visage vers celui de Charles qui ne bougea pas, ne se déroba pas. Tendrement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles tellement attirantes de son ami. Il l'embrassa chastement au début mais il désirait tellement plus… Alors il mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure du télépathe qui gémit ; Sa langue entra en contact avec sa jumelle et elles entamèrent un ballet passionné. Rapidement, ils furent entraînés dans une sorte de frénésie qui les fit s'embrasser plus férocement encore, avec ce qui semblait être l'énergie du désespoir. Ils gémirent de concert, un amour infini se ressentait dans ce baiser. Il ne prit fin que lorsque Charles le repoussa violemment les yeux écarquillés. Interloqué, Erik observa le visage douloureux de son ami et un mauvais pressentiment lui tordit l'estomac, qui fut confirmé quelques secondes plus tard.

« -Non ! protesta Charles en colère. Non tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu as couché avec Raven ! Tu as profité de ma sœur ! »

Dire qu'Erik fut surpris était un euphémisme. Comment diable, Charles avait-il pu le savoir si rapidement ? Il tenta vainement d'enlacer le jeune professeur dont la colère assombrissait les jolis yeux et qui lui intima l'ordre d'une voix sèche de s'écarter de lui.

« -Tu as couché avec ma sœur ! lui reprocha le télépathe, désespéré en tentant de gagner la sortie. Tu l'as séduite et tu veux jouer avec moi ! Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Erik sentit la tristesse l'assaillir, son cœur au bord de l'implosion. Comment Charles pouvait-il croire réellement qu'il voulait jouer avec lui ? Il l'aimait à en crever, chaque moment passé loin de lui s'assimilant à une torture.  
>Il allait très chèrement payer sa dernière erreur si les choses continuaient dans ce sens.<br>Non, il ne laisserait pas faire ça, pas après avoir ressenti autant de choses dans ses bras, pas après l'avoir embrassé. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, il avait besoin de lui… Charles devait comprendre à tout prix, il devait se justifier à tout prix. D'autant plus qu'il sentait de la peine et de la jalousie chez le télépathe. Il se recomposa un visage impassible, ravala les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, avant de rétorquer.

« -Charles, c'est toi le menteur, rétorqua-t-il calmement. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait, lui qui voulait se rattraper, s'en prenait au pauvre télépathe, il était irrécupérable ! Il continua cependant sur la même voie d'un ton horriblement réprobateur :

« - Tu n'en as rien à faire de ta sœur en cet instant ! Tu es furieux parce que je suis allé vers elle en premier. «

A cet instant précis, Erik se détestait : Il voyait dans les yeux de Charles qu'il le faisait terriblement souffrir, tout cela parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'excuser et à s'expliquer. Erik ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il n'y pouvait rien, il ne connaissait pas d'autres réactions que celle- ci lorsqu'il était acculé. Eh oui, la meilleure des défenses restait toujours l'attaque.

« -Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je te le donnerai. Sans restriction. » termina-t-il d'une voix convaincue et pleine d'espoir, le regard déterminé.

Erik n'était pas très en confiance pour le coup, et si Charles le rejetait ? Il faisait bonne figure là, donnant l'impression de dominer l'échange, d'être en confiance, des années de haine et de violence lui ayant appris à rester fort en toute circonstance. Pourtant… Là, il était réellement terrifié, personne ne lui avait appris à faire face à un possible rejet de la personne aimée.

« -Je t'interdis de me faire la leçon ! hurla le télépathe, éperdu. Je te l'interdis ! Tu m'avais dit que j'étais adorable ! Tu… »

Erik sentit son cœur se briser, en voyant les larmes du télépathe glisser sur ses joues. Tout était de sa faute. Il était cependant surpris par la soudaine émotivité de Charles, lui qui se maîtrisait toujours parfaitement… et il comprit ce qui échappait à son ami.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, depuis que Charles était entré dans son esprit, ils étaient liés et lorsque le télépathe était fatigué, éméché, malheureux et qu'il se trouvait à proximité de lui, il ressentait ses émotions comme si c'était les siennes.  
>Charles était véritablement à bout, le barrage avait cédé et Erik le comprenait aisément, si on prenait en compte que Charles devait supporter sa propre peine mais également la sienne, immensément grande.<p>

Il laissa Charles en larmes se jeter sur lui, le frapper de ses poings. C'était sa punition, sa pénitence pour l'avoir fait souffrir. Et c'était largement suffisant, chaque coup que Charles lui assénait, chaque larme qui coulait de ses yeux était une meurtrissure de plus à son âme.

Le télépathe se calma doucement, il le serra alors fortement dans ses bras, et lorsqu'il sentit les larmes de Charles glisser dans son cou, il ferma les paupières, empêchant ainsi les siennes de s'écouler. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se détacha avec difficulté de son ami qui s'agrippait violemment à son pull, le retenant avec désespoir près de lui.

Il prit son visage inondé de larmes en coupe et croisa son regard bouleversé, avant de l'embrasser. Ce furent d'abord des baisers rudes, brutaux qu'il lui offrit, montrant les sentiments qui se déchainaient dans son cœur puis ils devinrent doux, amoureux, respirant la tendresse et l'adoration qu'il lui vouait.

Erik sentit peu à peu Charles s'apaiser, à mesure que sa propre peine combinée à celle d'Erik disparaissait, laissant la place à un sentiment tellement plus fort, tellement plus puissant.

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?  
>Bonne soirée!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis toujours, Erik était un être solitaire. Elevé dans la haine et la violence, il avait passé sa vie à tenter de survivre. Schmidt avait fait de lui une arme, un homme dépourvu de sentiment.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la route de Charles Xavier. Cette rencontre avait réveillé en lui des émotions qu'il ne pensait plus jamais ressentir. Et pourtant, alors qu'il embrassait le jeune homme passionnément depuis de longues minutes, le collant contre lui avec force, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour tenir tout ce temps sans cette chaleur, cette passion qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

Il était certain d'une chose, alors qu'il se détachait légèrement du télépathe pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou, la présence de Charles lui était devenue indispensable.

Il poussa un gémissement indigné lorsque son ami le repoussa légèrement alors qu'il tentait de s'imprégner de l'odeur si douce que dégageait le jeune professeur.

Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il releva le regard vers Charles, ce dernier affichant d'ailleurs, un sourire tendrement moqueur. Erik observa avec bonheur le visage détendu de Charles : Ses traits n'étaient plus marqués par la souffrance et la colère, ses yeux brillaient toujours autant, mais là, ils pétillaient de malice et de tendresse. Erik ne doutait pas un seul instant que la plénitude que lui même ressentait avait beaucoup joué dans l'humeur de son ami.

Il sentit des frissons parcourir son échine, et son cœur peu habitué à ressentir toutes ses émotions, s'emballa fortement lorsque le télépathe posa ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de se reculer et de lui tendre la main, un sourire coquin sur le visage.

Ebahi par le soudain changement de caractère du télépathe -et après c'était lui le psychopathe- il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, avant de s'emparer de cette main terriblement tentatrice et d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de son ami.

Son ami entreprit alors de lui faire traverser toute la maison afin de rejoindre sa chambre, Erik ne pouvant s'empêcher de le suivre docilement, fasciné par ce jeune homme incroyable.

Une fois entré à l'intérieur de la chambre, Erik ne put s'empêcher d'étudier chaque recoin de l'antre de son ami.

Il fut interrompu dans sa formidable occupation par un claquement de langue impatient. Amusé, Erik se retourna pour faire face à un télépathe qui n'était apparemment pas content de se faire voler la vedette : Les bras croisés en signe de mécontentement, une moue indignée sur le visage.

Erik sentit un immense sourire fleurir sur son visage, un sourire vrai et sincère, un de ceux qu'il n'arborait jamais. La mine hallucinée de son ami en voyant cette expression sur son visage le fit éclater de rire.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de rire très longtemps : les yeux de son ami s'assombrir brutalement, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose Charles s'était emparé de ses lèvres violement, se collant contre lui, une main déjà passée sous son pull.

Erik mit quelques secondes à réagir, abasourdi par la soudaine passion de son ami. Il se sentit frissonner lorsque la main de Charles caressa doucement sa peau, sa respiration devenant erratique, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle du baiser.

Mais peine perdue : Charles était en pleine frénésie, il mordillait, caressait ses lèvres, entrelaçait tendrement sa langue avec la sienne. Etrangement, lui qui d'habitude était effrayé par la perte de contrôle et n'aimait pas être dominé, adorait ce côté dominateur chez Charles.

Il faisait confiance au télépathe, il savait très bien qu'il ne le blesserait pas et que bientôt les rôles s'échangeraient.

Il sortit de ses pensées au moment où Charles se détacha de ses lèvres pour glisser vers son cou. Le télépathe embrassait, mordillait doucement sa peau, et Erik se doutait que c'était une façon pour Charles d'effacer le passage de Raven, à ce souvenir une pointe de culpabilité traversa son cœur qui se répercuta sur le moral changeant du télépathe. Charles le repoussa doucement, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux qu'Erik fit disparaître d'une tendre caresse dans ses cheveux.

Il reprit finalement le contrôle lorsqu'il vit que Charles avait perdu en assurance. Doucement, il débarrassa son ami de ses vêtements encombrants avant de l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur, sous le regard gêné du télépathe qui s'empressa de lui faire subir le même sort.

Il enlaça Charles d'une manière possessive, presque violente, une main posée dans le creux de ses reins, l'autre sur la nuque, tout son corps s'enflamma lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact.

Il reprit ses lèvres, les caressant avec douceur avant de les faire basculer tous les deux sur le lit.

Allongé sur lui, Erik découvrit lentement le corps de son ami, se délectant de sa peau, de son odeur, de ses gémissements de plaisir. Il le prépara tendrement, pour ne pas le blesser : Il ignorait si c'était une première fois.

Il préféra ne pas y penser, sentant déjà la jalousie s'emparer de tout son être.

Lorsqu'ils ne firent plus qu'un, Erik sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et d'espoir, l'impression étrange que son monde tournait enfin à l'endroit après des années d'errance, et il lut dans les yeux brillants de larmes du télépathe qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Ils 'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les jambes étroitement entremêlées.

Erik s'éveilla peu de temps après, il caressa du bout de ses doigts la joue de Charles endormi, étroitement pressé contre lui.

Il avait aimé chaque seconde, chaque minute des instants vécus dans les bras du jeune professeur : La voix douce et implorante de Charles, ses cris, ses gémissements et enfin, l'expression de son regard. Plus tendre, plus serein à son encontre.

L'orage avait cédé à la place au bleuté d'un ciel d'été dans lequel Erik aurait aimé y plonger et s'y perdre, le reste de la nuit tout du moins. A défaut de toute une vie…

Jamais il n'avait ressentit pareille plénitude en faisant l'amour, l'impression de ne faire qu'un, d'avoir enfin trouvé celui avec qui on pouvait tout partager.

Il savait que ce bonheur était illusoire et éphémère, qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble.

Après tout le mal qu'il lui avait infligé en couchant avec sa sœur, en lui balançant des horreurs, Charles avait choisi de lui pardonner, de l'aimer…Erik l'avait vu dans ses yeux et dans ses traits qui avaient revêtu une confiance inébranlable.

Erik était troublé par ce cadeau, ce don de « soi » si touchant que lui offrait son jeune et beau télépathe. Il s'en estimait irrévocablement indigne, il aurait préféré qu'il offrit ce présent à Moira.

Non, en réalité non, il ne préférait pas cela. Il était égoïste Il le savait mais il ne pouvait supporter que quelqu'un d'autre ne fût avec Charles.

Rien que le fait d'imaginer les sales pattes d'un autre être humain sur lui le mettait dans une rage folle et lui retournait l'estomac.

Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas emporter Charles dans les ténèbres de sa vie, dans sa haine et sa violence insatiable. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Charles était profondément bon et personne n'était digne de lui.

Erik était totalement déchiré, prit entre deux feux : Celui de la haine et celui de l'amour. Si la haine faisait des ravages, cela n'était rien à côté de l'amour.

Erik fut sortit de ses sombres pensées par l'intervention de Charles.

« -Je suis si beau que cela pour que tu ne puisses t'endormir ? murmura Charles, amusé, qui s'était réveillé et redressé sur son oreiller. Ou tu te sens prêt pour un nouveau round ? » Termina-t-il en lui lançant un regard incendiaire.

Décidément, Charles était plein de surprises et bien trop attachant et sexy pour son propre bien.

Erik esquissa un demi sourire taquin et coquin avant de rallonger Charles sur le lit et de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Avec une douceur inaccoutumée de sa part, mais seulement réservée pour son professeur, il chercha à faire frémir son amant et à marquer, de l'empreinte de ses lèvres, de ses dents et de ses doigts, le fait que ce dernier lui appartenait corps et âme.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : Quitter Charles était au dessus de ses forces et si le marquer comme sien pouvait éloigner toute concurrence alors il le ferait sans aucun remord.

Et puis de toute façon, personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer autant que lui, cela était impossible.

C'était un amour violent, unique. Toute son affection était centrée sur lui, il n'aimait personne d'autre.

Il n'avait donc pas besoin de partager. Qui pouvait se targuer de n'aimer qu'une seule et unique personne ?

Erik était conscient que ses pensées étaient un peu extrêmes .Après tout, cela n'était pas sa faute, c'était celle de Charles… Quelle idée d'être si mignon, si intelligent, si craquant.

Pfff, il était faible…Terriblement et à la merci du télépathe…

« -Tu es possessif ! » Haleta Charles, en s'agrippant aux épaules de son amant.

Possessif, moi ? Pas du tout.

Il observa, fasciné, Charles se mordre la lèvre inférieure et basculer la tête en arrière submergé par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Voyant que le télépathe allait fermer les yeux, il ramena son visage vers lui avec douceur.

« -Non, regarde-moi ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi ! » Chuchota-t-il avec tendresse et fermeté.

Charles obéit à son grand plaisir, il ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise voilés par le plaisir.

Ce regard trouble et perdu, ce visage qui prit une moue de pure extase, ce corps brûlant et trempé de sueur contre le sien lui fit perdre pied violemment, le plaisir les submergea en même temps.

A bout de force, les bras tremblants et chamboulés par cet orgasme dévastateur, il retomba contre le corps de son amant.

Erik déposa un baiser sur le front du télépathe avant de se lover contre son corps alangui.

Cette fois, Erik se réveilla au petit matin, les premiers rayons de soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux. Il était d'humeur joyeuse, ce matin et le corps collé contre lui n'y était pas étranger.

Il observa Charles pendant quelques minutes, caressant doucement ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser chastement. Il se leva et enfila un peignoir, avant de quitter silencieusement la chambre pour aller préparer un petit déjeuner de roi.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, soulagé de ne croiser personne.

Alors qu'il sortait un plateau et commençait à le garnir : café, brioche, pain au chocolat, jus d'orange… Il sentit la peur et la peine l'envahir Il en était certain : Ce moment n'était qu'un intermède, une parenthèse enchantée. Il allait le perdre et son instinct lui disait que ce serait très prochainement.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son plateau, il se dirigea à pas lents dans la chambre de Charles, le cœur un peu lourd, de sombres pensées agitant son esprit.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, surpris de voir Charles réveillé et en pleines crises de larmes au milieu de son lit. Cette image lui broya le cœur Voir Charles dans cet état lui était insupportable. Il secoua la tête, se remettant les idées en place, avant de s'annoncer.

« -Je te laisse un moment seul et j'ai encore droit aux chutes du Niagara ! Lança Erik exaspéré, depuis le seuil de la chambre. Ne me dis pas que tu es encore jaloux de Raven après notre nuit ? »

Erik se maudit lorsqu'il vit son amant tenter de sourire bravement, effrayé par le ton de sa voix.

Surtout que cette pointe d'exaspération n'était pas destinée au télépathe. Au contraire, il était conscient que l'immense tristesse de Charles, bien qu' étant sûrement dû au fait de se retrouver seul à son réveil, était en grande partie à cause de lui et de ses tristes pensées de ce matin.

Erik s'installa sur le bord du lit et posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, avant de serrer Charles contre lui et de le rassurer.

« -Je suis parti te préparer notre petit-déjeuner de couple. Le premier, d'accord ? Même Raven n'as pas eu cela de moi, Charles. » Chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Evidemment qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela ! Il était juste différent avec Charles, beaucoup plus attentionné, beaucoup plus…Heureux.

Il ne le perdrait pas… Non et pourtant insidieuse, cette crainte, cette peur, ce désespoir ne quittaient pas son esprit, il sentait que c'était déjà fini… Il le ressentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

Erik revint brutalement à la réalité lorsque Charles se jeta à son cou, le suppliant. Eh mince, ses pensées s'étaient encore répercutées sur Charles… Ou pas… Leurs esprits étaient si intimement mêlés, que les pensées, les peurs de l'un devenaient celles de l'autre. Enfin, manque de peau pour Charles, il cumulait les deux…

« -Dis-moi que tu me ne quitteras pas ! Dis-le, parce que, moi, je t'ai… »

Erik ne comprit pas pourquoi Charles s'arrêta brutalement, le visage figé, les yeux écarquillés braqués sur la porte.

Erik sentit la crainte se faufiler dans son corps, lui glacer le sang…Il se retourna lentement vers la porte et vit ce qui avait perturbé Charles…

Là, sur le seuil de la porte, se tenait Raven.

La jeune femme les dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés, incrédule.

Le cœur d'Erik manqua un battement, alors que sa pire crainte prenait vie sous ses yeux… Il le sentait, Charles allait le quitter…

Et inévitablement son monde allait s'écrouler.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews! :) Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise! :)  
>Merci Duneline pour la relecture!<p>

Chapitre 3 : 

La première chose qu'Erik ressentit lorsqu'il vit Raven dans l'embrasure de la porte fût la peur, puis le désespoir, très rapidement remplacé par une immense colère envers la jeune femme.  
>Non contente d'avoir gâché sa superbe matinée, elle se permettait-involontairement bien sûr- de faire souffrir Charles avec ses stupides émotions. Il regardait, impuissant, le calvaire que vivait son ami : Ce dernier était plié en deux, le visage crispé par la douleur balayée par la détresse, le désarroi et la peine de sa sœur d'adoption.<p>

« - Sors d'ici. » Ordonna Erik d'une voix polaire à Raven.

Il était conscient d'être extrêmement cruel, mais il n'en avait, pour ainsi dire, rien à faire. Sa fureur contre la jeune femme ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Il s'apprêtait à réitérer sa demande avec un peu plus de violence lorsqu'il vit Charles se ressaisir.  
>Le télépathe s'écarta de lui, s'approchant de sa sœur, dans l'intention évidente de s'expliquer.<br>En vain cependant. La vie sembla revenir dans le corps de la jeune femme qui leur jeta un regard dégoûté avant de s'enfuir.

« - Raven ! Attends je vais t'expliquer ! » S''écria Charles avec désespoir, en voulant se lancer à sa poursuite.

Mais Erik le rattrapa et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. C'était la seule idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit : Garder le télépathe le plus longtemps possible près de lui. Et surtout, il était conscient que laisser son ami courir après Raven équivalait à le perdre.  
>Même s'il n'y avait que peu de chance que Charles resta avec lui après avoir pris de plein fouet les émotions de sa sœur, cependant tant qu'il était avec lui, un infime espoir subsistait.<br>Il déclara, plongeant son regard encore brillant de rage contre Raven dans celui de son amant :  
>-Laisse-la ! Elle doit apprendre à gérer, seule, ses émotions. Elle canalisera ces sentiments négatifs pour devenir plus forte ! Ses pouvoirs se développeront mieux ! Elle sera prête pour toutes les batailles qui viendront !<br>Erik comprit tout de suite qu'il ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne façon lorsqu'il vit la fureur se peindre sur les traits habituellement si sereins du télépathe.  
>Charles lui fit d'ailleurs bien comprendre lorsqu'il prit la parole :<br>-Quand il s'agit de Raven, tu ne lui reproches pas son émotivité ! Au contraire, cela ne peut que lui rendre service ! Hurla-t-il,avec colère et ironie. Moi ? Que dis tu pour moi ? Que suis –je pour toi ? Termina-t-il d'une voix provocatrice.

Erik sentit la fureur revenir doucement en lui. Charles faisait-il exprès de le pousser à bout ? Evidemment les mots qu'il avait prononcé donnait l'impression qu'il se souciait beaucoup plus de Raven que de Charles.  
>Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. il n'éprouvait aucune sorte d'affection pour la jeune femme.<br>Il ne regrettait pas ses paroles, il pensait réellement que la souffrance l'aiderait à progresser. Et il souhaitait que tous les mutants, autour de lui ,souffrent ,si cela permettait de les rendre plus fort.  
>Raven était une alliée et en tant que telle, elle devait devenir puissante.<br>Et si pour cela, il devait la faire souffrir, il n'en éprouverait aucun remord.

Pour Charles, c'était totalement différent.  
>Il n'en avait rien à faire de sa puissance-bien qu'il le fut probablement plus que lui- et surtout il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir.<br>C'était un véritable supplice pour lui de le voir en colère et fou de chagrin. Charles était son tout ; Les autres n'avaient pas d'importance.  
>Il sentit sa colère refluer, remplacée par les émotions plus douces qu'il ressentait pour le télépathe.<br>Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration avant de sourire à son amant.

- Qui es tu pour moi, Charles ? Commença-t-il, en avançant vers son ami méfiant. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer les sentiments que tu éveilles en moi, mon ami et mon âme-sœur. Souffla-t-il avec tendresse laissant les mots s'échapper avec facilité. Auprès de toi, je ne connais aucun repos. Ces émotions, ces questions, ces valeurs, tu ne peux pas savoir l'ouragan que tu as soulevé en moi.

Erik se demanda s'il n'avait pas effrayé son ami car dans le ton de sa voix ,la rancune et le reproche étaient évidents ,ainsi que la lueur d'agacement dans ses yeux, malgré toutes la douceur et l'affection qui transparaissaient de tout son être.  
>Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de montrer à Charles, qu'il lui en voulait, parce que « oui », il lui en voulait énormément.<br>Il l'avait rendu faible, dépendant de lui…Et il ne supportait pas d'être enchaîné.  
>Erik observa son ami se débattre contre lui même, contre ses émotions et ses sentiments... Il savait déjà que ce ne serait pas à son avantage.<br>Le visage dévasté et pourtant décidé de Charles se fixa sur le sien.

- Je ne peux pas, Erik. Restons en là. Tu as besoin de quelque chose que seule Raven peut t'apporter. De plus, Raven est ma sœur. » Termina-t-il, avec amertume.  
>Erik tressaillit, masquant ses sentiments avec aplomb.<br>Il ne songea même pas à le retenir lorsque Charles quitta la chambre…C'était peut être mieux…

Il regagna sa chambre sans trop savoir comment, étourdi par la peine. Il prit le temps de changer les draps, ne voulant pas retrouver l'odeur de Raven, avant de s'allonger le regard fixé sur le plafond.  
>Perdu dans ses pensées Erik songea qu'il était maudit . Il n'y avait pas à dire. Il ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait, mais tout finissait toujours mal pour lui, lorsqu'il était sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait.<br>Ainsi après des années de traque, il était parvenu à trouver Shaw pour qu'il lui échappa à nouveau.  
>Et maintenant, alors qu'il était enfin avec Charles, ce dernier allait encore lui échapper. Non, vraiment cela commençait à l'agacer.<br>Il se sentait triste et misérable depuis que Charles l'avait quitté- c'est à dire peu de temps-le cœur constamment serré et l'envie de s'enfermer dans son coin pour soigner sa déprime qui ne passerait jamais.

Cependant, c'était mieux pour Charles de ne pas être avec lui, d'être loin de lui et de ses émotions néfastes. Charles était quelqu'un de beaucoup trop optimiste et lumineux pour être confronté à des sentiments si noirs.  
>Erik savait que le télépathe craignait cette partie de lui. Il avait tenté, tout à l'heure, de faire sortir « la bête » mais Erik se maitrisait facilement : Il ne tenait pas à montrer son côté sombre à son ami.<br>Lorsque Charles était près de lui, la haine, la colère s'effaçait doucement laissant prédominer la tendresse et l'amour.

Charles avait fait le choix qu'Erik n'avait pas été capable de faire et il ne pouvait que l'admirer pour cela.  
>Il respecterait le choix de son ami. Ainsi il le protégerait.<br>Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée inopportune de Raven qui entra dans sa chambre sans même frapper.  
>Cette jeune fille devait être suicidaire.<br>« -Dégage dit-il, sans même prendre la peine de la regarder.  
>La jeune femme ne l'écouta absolument pas, elle alla même jusqu'à s'asseoir à sur le lit, juste à côté de lui.<br>Erik se crispa, à deux doigts d'exploser de fureur mais la jeune femme le prit de cour.

-Tu es un connard tu sais ? Commença-t-elle, d'une voix neutre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'amuses à faire souffrir tout le monde mais peu importe. J'ai une dette envers toi souffla-t-elle avec douleur.  
>Erik observa la jeune femme, étonné et légèrement perplexe.<p>

« -Tu m'as aidé à m'accepter, à être qui je suis… Ce que même Charles ne m'avait pas aidé à faire. « Continua-t-elle, convaincue.

-Ne sois pas ingrate Raven. Il a passé sa vie à te protéger coupa Erik , avec colère.  
>Il était irrécupérable, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le défendre.<p>

-Je n'ais jamais dit le contraire. Répliqua-t-elle, acide. Il est mon frère et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Peu importe, tu ne comprendrais pas… Je disais donc, j'ai une dette…Demande moi ce que tu veux je le ferais… Si tu veux que je convains Charles de revenir avec toi, je le ferais.

- Tu cherches quoi Raven ? Souffla-t-il, méfiant en se redressant, sur le lit. Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas…  
>Cela n'avait rien de cruel. C'était juste énoncé comme quelque chose d'évident.<br>Le visage de Raven prit une expression douloureuse , avant de redevenir impassible.

-Je le sais… Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vous ai vus tous les deux et je t'ai vu le regarder. Tu es transparent, mon pauvre Erik. Termina-t-elle d'une vois résignée teintée d'amusement. Alors que puis- je faire pour toi ?  
>Erik fixa la jeune femme intensément, pendant deux minutes, avant de prendre une décision…Il devait le protéger.<p>

-Je ne veux pas me remettre avec ton frère… Dit-il avec hésitation. J'ai besoin que tu fasses semblant d'être avec moi.  
>Une expression d'ahurissement se dessina sur le visage de Raven avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole:<p>

-Mais enfin pourquoi ? S'exclama –t –elle, cherchant ses mots. Tu l'aimes…

-Bien sur. Souffla-t-il douloureusement. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ! prévint-il menaçant. Une autre fois peut-être!

La jeune femme referma la bouche mécontente.

-Alors acceptes- tu ?

-Ok .Accepta-t-elle, finalement espérant secrètement- enfin pas tant que ça !- qu'en passant du temps avec Erik, celui-ci tomberait amoureux d'elle.

- Non Raven ! Dit- il , coupant court à ses illusions. Il n'y aura rien entre nous, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je… Enfin, nous pouvons au moins essayer d'être ami. »  
>La jeune fille accepta, de mauvaise grâce et ce fut ainsi que la comédie débuta.<p>

Il prit l'habitude de se promener dans le parc avec la jeune femme, plaquant un faux sourire serein sur son visage.  
>Il avait remarqué le manège de son ancien ami qui s'éclipsait à chaque fois qu'il les voyait.<br>Même si au début, il les avait observés , le visage marqué par la peine.  
>Erik savait que cette situation était insoutenable pour tous les deux et plus les jours passaient, plus la décision, qu'il avait prise, lui paraissait insupportable.<br>Il savait très bien , qu'en poussant Charles, il parviendrait à le faire revenir vers lui mais il luttait avec l'idée fixe et obsédante –masochiste aussi, il fallait le préciser- qu'il devait protéger Charles.

Les parties d'échec étaient une vraie torture et pourtant inévitablement, il y allait. Ne serait- ce que pour profiter de sa présence.  
>Charles abrégeait à chaque fois la partie et lui acceptait… Jusqu'au soir où le manque et la douleur se firent trop importants…<br>Lorsque le télépathe coucha son roi sur l'échiquier, Erik s'approcha irrésistiblement de son ami qui , surpris , releva la tête.  
>Erik sentit un sourire naître sur son visage et son cœur accélérer la cadence, lorsqu'il sentit les effluves du parfum entêtant de son ami qui lui aussi souriait.<br>Un sentiment de plénitude envahit Erik : Ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité.  
>Doucement, ses lèvres dérivèrent, sans qu'il ne put ou ne voulut l'arrêter, vers celles de son ami qui avait également amorcé le rapprochement.<br>Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, impatientes de se revoir mais ce fût tout.  
>Charles détourna la tête, ayant vu arriver Raven.<br>Erik la suivit docile mais la réalité était tout autre... Sa volonté s'effritait doucement, bientôt il craquerait. C'était inévitable.

La musique résonnait dans tout le salon, où tous les jeunes mutants s'amusaient.  
>Erik s'était isolé dans un coin, cherchant Charles du regard qui brillait par son absence. Il fut interrompu dans sa recherche par Raven venu lui demander de danser. Il la repoussa plusieurs fois avec fermeté avant qu' elle ne daigne abandonner.<br>Il sortit dans le jardin, ressentant le besoin de prendre l'air. Il était hors de question qu'il accorda sa première danse à quelqu'un d'autre que Charles.  
>Charles... Il lui manquait terriblement et ce léger rapprochement la veille au soir n'avait fait que l'accentuer.<br>C'était une étrange sensation de ne pas se sentir complet, de ressentir un vide constant dans sa vie et dans son cœur : L' impression de manquer de souffle…

Il frissonna légèrement, le froid s'insinuant doucement en lui. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit sur un banc , au loin, la silhouette de son ami.  
>Il s'approcha, d'un pas décidé vers son ami.<br>La comédie prenait fin…Aujourd'hui il avait besoin d'air.  
>Erik se posta devant son ami, paume offerte, le regard fixé sur lui.<p>

« - Voulez-vous être mon partenaire pour cette danse ? Je vous préviens, je suis un débutant et je ne vous garantis pas un moment inoubliable proposa-t-il, avec un sourire éclatant dans un français à l'accent irrésistible.  
>Le télépathe éclata de rire, masquant difficilement sa joie et son émotion. En entendant ce son, Erik se sentit stupidement heureux.<br>- Tu parles le français, toi ? Souffla Charles joyeusement, en se redressant de son banc pour faire face à Erik.  
>- Oui, le français est la langue du romantisme. Répondit-il, taquin. Alors ? Acceptes-tu ? Raven ne va me bouder que durant cinq minutes. Ces cinq minutes, je te les donne, Charles. »<br>Erik perçut l'hésitation de Charles qui luttait contre ses envies et ses sentiments.  
>De ses yeux, il caressa toutes les courbes du visage du télépathe, attendant une réponse positive. C'était sa dernière chance, il le savait… De récupérer Charles, de revivre quelques moments de paix avec lui, avant la grande bataille qui les séparerait.<br>Tout dépendait du télépathe…Allait-il l'aider ? L'aider à respirer de nouveau…

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous plaise! Review? :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à vous pour les reviews ! J'espère que ce prochain chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

><p>Aux yeux d'Erik, Charles mit une éternité à se décider, il put voir défiler sur le visage de son ami une multitude de sentiment.<p>

A quel moment était-il devenu un expert pour décrypter les émotions du télépathe ?

Il sourit, amusé par sa pensée : Il était décidément beaucoup trop émotif depuis quelques temps. Pfff… Maudit Charles !

Son sourire s'élargit démesurément, sans qu'il ne pût s'en empêcher lorsque une joie sans nom illumina le visage du télépathe et qu'il posa sa main dans la sienne toujours tendue.

Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son corps lorsque leurs paumes se rencontrèrent. C'était un frisson de vie, d'anticipation… Ce soir, il le récupérait.

Il observa le visage du télépathe qui ne se rendait pas compte à ce moment là de la sensualité qu'il dégageait : La tête légèrement en arrière, les yeux clos, les joues rosées se mordant délicieusement les lèvres. A cette image, le désir s'insinua rapidement en lui, rendant urgent le besoin de le serrer contre lui.

Il fixa son regard brûlant dans celui de son ami et doucement l'approcha de lui.

« -Une danse, Erik. Juste une danse, s'il te plait. Rien d'autre. » Souffla Charles d'une voix suppliante, une moue adorablement désespérée sur le visage.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il enlaça la taille du télépathe et se lova contre lui, avant de se mettre à bouger au rythme d'une musique entendue d'eux seuls.

Erik continuait à couver Charles du regard et il l'observait avec tendresse et adoration, comme s'il le voyait pour la dernière fois et qu'il désirait en profiter à outrance.

« -Tu as refusé de danser avec Raven pour moi ? Demanda Charles ravie, tentant inutilement de camoufler son sourire. Tu m'as réservé ta première danse. »

Erik ne répondit pas, se contentant de maugréer intérieurement, se disant que Charles était définitivement un imbécile. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait réservée pour lui, que croyait-il ? Il ne réussit pas à bouder plus de quelques secondes, la moue de Charles était vraiment irrésistible, à croquer.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il allait faire…

Il s'immobilisa soudainement et colla son ami contre lui, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Charles tenta faiblement de le repousser avant de finalement céder sous ses lèvres exigeantes et de répondre avec enthousiasme.

Erik l'embrassa avec passion et férocité, retrouvant avec joie les sensations incroyables qu'il ressentait avec Charles. Il se décolla de lui, embrassant avec frénésie chaque parcelle du visage du télépathe.

C'était terrible ! Il était comme un boulimique : Chaque baiser, chaque caresse ne lui suffisait plus et à chaque fois il recommençait inlassablement.

Avec tendresse, il allongea son ami sur l'herbe avant de se lover sur lui. Appuyé sur un coude, il contempla le jeune homme avec émerveillement et son regard descendit sur son corps.

Lentement, il s'attarda sur sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses pommettes rouges, ses lèvres gonflées par leur précédent baiser et ses yeux troublés par le plaisir.

Il effleura tendrement ses cheveux, le regard braqué sur le regard hypnotisant du télépathe. Il approcha son visage de celui de son ami pour caresser de ses lèvres sa peau et il lui chuchota tentateur, en l'embrassant chastement :

« -Dis-moi que tu le veux, Charles. »

Erik se maudit à l'instant même où il vit son ami rouvrir les yeux brutalement, revenant à la réalité. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander pour avoir la certitude qu'il le voulait réellement.

Il aurait mieux fait de la fermer, il devenait beaucoup trop honnête au contact de Charles.

« -Non, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux faire ça à Raven ! » Refusa-t-il avec peine et cherchant à fuir, en repoussant fermement Erik.

Mais c'était sans compter Erik qui sentit la colère et la peine affluer en lui. Hors de question, Charles n'avait pas le droit de le faire autant souffrir !

S'il succombait à la tentation, c'était totalement et pas à moitié.

Il était vrai que Charles ignorait qu'il n'était pas réellement avec Raven, mais tout de même… Rendu furieux par cet ultime rejet qui le déchirait, il empoigna le jeune professeur et le réduisit à l'impuissance, en le clouant sur l'herbe et en immobilisant ses deux bras.

Le regard dur et exaspéré, il déversa sa frustration et sa colère sur l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

Oh, il savait déjà qu'il regretterait de s'être emporté si tôt les mots seraient sortis de sa bouche… Mais qu'importe, à ce moment précis il n'en pouvait plus…

« -Cesse ton hypocrisie, Charles ! Recommanda-t-il, implacable. Je commence à en avoir assez de tes prétextes de loyauté et de ta fausse gentillesse ! Tu m'énerves, toi et tes nobles sentiments ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé, le matin de notre nuit ensemble ? Je vais répondre à ta question ! Arrête de refouler tes désirs ! Ecoute-toi et aies le courage d'assumer ta relation avec moi ! Ta gentillesse, ton indulgence, parfois, m'écoeurent ! Il faut savoir être égoïste et faire passer ses intérêts aussi ! Raven ? Eh, bien ! Qu'elle souffre ! C'est la vie ! »Termina-t-il, impitoyable.

En voyant le regard de Charles, il se dit qu'il y était allé un peu fort. Quoique il pensait ces mots, cela dit il aurait pu le dire autrement et faire preuve d'un petit peu plus de tact.

Certes si parfois Charles l'exaspérait avec ses nobles sentiments, c'était également une des raisons qui faisait qu'il était si profondément et désespérément amoureux de lui.

« -Pas si je peux le lui éviter. Maintenant, lâche-moi ! »Répliqua Charles froidement. « -Non, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout. -Ne m'oblige pas à … » Menaça le télépathe, en colère.

« -Vas-y, fais-le ! Prends le contrôle de mon esprit et fuis ! »Coupa Erik, d'une voix provocatrice.

Il savait déjà qu'il ne le ferait pas : Charles était bien trop gentil et honnête, pour lui prendre le contrôle d'un esprit équivalait à violer les pensées de quelqu'un.

Erik ne comprenait pas vraiment le point de vue de son ami et cela lui brisait le cœur de savoir que même pour défendre sa vie, Charles ne s'en servirait pas.

Il était terriblement triste et sans force après cette dispute et les larmes qu'il voyait glisser doucement sur les joues du télépathe ne firent qu'accentuer sa peine.

« -Tu vois, ta droiture t'empêche de te défendre. Même si ta vie en dépendait. Murmura t-il, en essuyant les larmes de son ami. Ta gentillesse est blessante, Charles. » Termina-il douloureusement.

Il posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe, avant de le libérer et de partir, le cœur piétiné par le rejet, les incertitudes de son ami et effrayé par l'idée douloureuse et inimaginable que Charles put mourir sans se défendre simplement parce qu'il ne trouvait pas cela moral et acceptable.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la nuit noire, il entendit les sanglots désespérés de son ami. Il accéléra le pas, trop faible pour supporter la peine du jeune homme.

On lui aurait arraché le cœur que cela n'aurait pas été plus douloureux. Il peinait à supporter sa propre tristesse. Comment diable Charles faisait-il ?

Erik ne parvenait plus à évacuer sa peine depuis bien longtemps. Charles lui le pouvait… alors il pleura pour deux.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, même si vous n'aimez pas, ça aide à progresser ! Merci Duneline pour la correction !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews !

Et merci à Duneline pour la correction !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 :<p>

Erik rejoignit le manoir d'un pas rapide, fuyant la détresse du télépathe, incapable de supporter plus que sa propre souffrance.

Tellement forte, tellement palpable, il la ressentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

Plus vives et plus réelles que jamais. Tout était de la faute à Charles, c 'était lui le responsable de leur douleur.

Il n'aurait pas du le forcer à rester, le forcer à l'aimer, le forcer à devenir faible…

Alors qu'il atteignait enfin le calme de sa chambre, il s'affala sur son lit, il pensa intérieurement qu'il était réellement de mauvaise foi Charles n'y était pour rien.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rester proche de lui : A la seconde où ils s'étaient rencontrés, le télépathe l'avait emprisonné dans ses filets. A partir de ce moment là, il savait que c'était un voyage sans retour. Il avait cessé de survivre pour enfin vivre véritablement, animé d'un nouvel espoir, de nouvelles émotions autres que la haine et la vengeance.

Il avait cru que Charles serait sa chance, un nouveau départ… Malheureusement pour lui, pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, il fallait définitivement enterrer l'ancienne et pour cela, tuer Shaw était nécessaire…

C'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait compris que tout cela était une belle chimère, les deux étant incompatibles : il ne pouvait pas avoir Charles et tuer Shaw.

Il devait faire un choix impossible.

Comment choisir entre l'ambition de toute une vie et l'espoir d'une renaissance ?

Il n'avait pas pu, il voulait les deux et il se trouvait maintenant dans une situation, encore plus insupportable, qui le tuait à petit feu.

Il était son propre bourreau, s'arrachant peu à peu le cœur et emportant dans sa chute le télépathe.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il repensa à ses derniers jours, à cette comédie dans laquelle il s'était immergé : Jouer le petit ami de Raven avait été atroce.

Oh, bien sûr ! Il ne faisait absolument rien mais tant qu'il restait avec elle, il voyait son ami s'éloigner encore plus de lui.

Raven passait chaque nuit dans sa chambre pour maintenir l'illusion, durant ce court laps de temps, il s'était rapproché de la jeune femme.

Pas au point d'être ami mais au moins la tolérait-il.

Et puis il fallait avouer qu'il lui en avait fait baver, la pauvre. Il passait ses nuits à lui parler de Charles, de sa frustration de ne pas être avec lui et elle avait tout supporté sans broncher.

Elle lui avait parlé de Charles, de son enfance avec lui et il avait aimé en apprendre plus sur son ami.

Chaque soir, il lui avait répété à quel point Charles était exceptionnel et il devenait presque pathétique à s'extasier de tout et de rien lorsqu'il s'agissait du télépathe.

Et puis finalement, Raven avait fini par craquer, lui hurlant qu'il était pathétique et que son frère ne valait pas mieux ! Que ce n'était pas à elle d'entendre toutes ces choses mais au principal concerné !

Qu'il était ridicule avec sa fausse excuse et qu'il avait tout simplement peur d'être rejeté et que s'il n'agissait pas et bien ce serait-elle qui ferait avancer les choses !

Raven avait quitté sa chambre comme une furie, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre.

Un peu ahuri par la colère démesurée de la jeune femme, il s'était rassuré en se disant qu'elle ne ferait rien et pourtant un infime doute avait subsisté, le forçant à retenter sa chance.

Tentative avortée, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des coups frappées à la porte.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'aller ouvrir, pensant que c'était Raven.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que son visiteur n'était autre que l'objet de ses pensées : Charles avait d'ailleurs l'air mal à l'aise, un peu intimidé.

Erik le regarda impassible avant de lancer :

« -Que veux-tu ? »

Sa voix sonnait assez sèche. Il le savait, mais il avait été terriblement vexé lorsque le télépathe l'avait repoussé. Il avait sa fierté, que diable !

« -Je voudrais te parler, Erik. » Fit Charles, un peu intimidé par son accueil.

Erik fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« -Je vais t'embrasser, tu vas aimer puis après tu vas fuir. Non. » Refusa–t-il, claquant la porte au nez du télépathe.

En réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de le repousser.

Il aurait attendu une dizaine de seconde avant de lui rouvrir la porte.

Il était peut-être un peu rancunier, mais il fallait avouer qu'il adorait voir une moue boudeuse et suppliante sur le visage de Charles et il était certain qu'avec un rejet pareil, il y aurait eu droit. Et il en jubilait d'avance.

Enfin qu'importe, le télépathe ne lui en laissa même pas le temps, une lueur déterminée s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus, avant qu'il ne mette sa main à sa tempe et qu'Erik ne se dise que cela allait chauffer pour son matricule.

C'était étrange, indescriptible : Il sentit le télépathe prendre le contrôle de son esprit, lui ordonnant de lui ouvrir la porte et avant qu'il ne comprit vraiment ce qui s'était passé, Charles se trouvait devant lui, dans sa chambre, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Erik haussa les sourcils, surpris par l'audace du jeune professeur, avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

Il adorait cette facette là de son ami et son pouvoir lui donnait bien des idées !

« -J'aime ce Charles là. Celui qui utilise ses pouvoirs pour parvenir à ses fins. » Murmura-t-il malicieusement, en serrant le télépathe dans ses bras, le regard fixé dans ses yeux cherchant en vain de le comprendre totalement.

Il était beaucoup trop compliqué !

« -Pour te séduire. » Nuança le jeune télépathe d'une voix adorablement tentante, une moue craquante sur le visage, ses mains caressant doucement les joues d'Erik.

Il était décidément très fort : Impossible de lui en vouloir trop longtemps, ce garçon ayant un pouvoir immensément attractif sur sa personne, un mélange de candeur et de provocation.

Et dire, que c'était lui qui était censé être magnétique ! Charles savait incontestablement y faire avec lui…

« -Je peux ? » Pria Charles avec cette moue suppliante auquelle il ne parvenait pas à résister, montrant de son doigt sa tête.

Erik savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire : Charles souhaitait entrer dans son esprit, tout savoir de lui pour ne plus avoir peur de sa partie sombre.

Il hésita. Raven avait raison.

Il avait peur d'être repoussé, cela dit, il ne risquait plus grand-chose au point où ils en étaient.

D'un signe de tête, il donna son accord.

Il sentit l'esprit de Charles entrer dans le sien, se diriger directement vers cette partie sombre, qui avait été pendant très longtemps la seule.

Il vit le visage de son ami s'affaisser, prendre une expression désespérée lorsqu'il foula ce tourbillon d'émotions noires et négatives…

Colère, Haine, Vengeance, Douleur. Il vit Charles éprouvé, peinant à respirer… Emporté par toute cette violence qu'il ne supportait pas, il tenta de mettre fin à la connexion mais Erik lui maintint les doigts sur la tempe avec tendresse, le forçant à explorer la totalité de son esprit.

C'était sa chance, celle de lui prouver, de lui montrer la tornade de sentiments qu'il déclenchait en lui.

Il laissa cet amour pur, lumineux, unique l'envahir, permettant à Charles de sentir cette chaleur rayonnante qu'il ressentait pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec lui.

Il sentit le télépathe se détendre avant qu'il n' éclata d'un rire joyeux, comprenant ,enfin, à quel point il tenait à lui.

La connexion s'interrompit et ils restèrent là quelques secondes, se fixant avec intensité.

Erik était un passionné et un impatient : Il prit donc l'initiative et fit basculer Charles sur le lit. Il s'allongea au-dessus et murmura malicieusement, effleurant de ses lèvres, la peau douce de ses joues:

« -J'aime quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs. Pourrais-tu me faire partager ce que tu ressens lorsque nous ferons l'amour ? »

L'idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps et il espérait vraiment que Charles se laisserait tenter…

Le sourire espiègle qui apparut sur le visage de son ami l'attendrit plus que de raison et lui donna lieu de réponse.

« -Tu dois le mériter ! »

Dans un fou-rire, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent. Se caressant et se débarrassant de leurs vêtements encombrants…

Durant cette nuit, leurs esprits fusionnèrent…

Erik se sentit submergé par les sentiments que le télépathe avait pour lui.

Cette nuit-là, les sentiments et le plaisir de l'un furent identiques à celui de l'autre.

La télépathie de Charles avait ce superbe côté de pouvoir être partagé, de ne pas être égoïste et permettait à deux êtres de se lier profondément.

C'était un pouvoir donnant à la fois vie à ce qui avait de plus terrible et de plus beau sur cette Terre.

Heureusement pour Erik, Charles était de ceux qui préféraient l'utiliser, à des fins, disons plus…Agréables…

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

J'ai l'impression que la version Erik ne plait pas trop mais j'espère me tromper!

Reviews svp ?


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour ta review Elle, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise!

Voici le dernier chapitre!

Merci Duneline pour la correction!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6:<span>

Il y était enfin, Shaw était à sa merci.

Après des années de traque, Shaw était devant ses yeux, immobilisé par l'incroyable pouvoir de Charles.

Que devait-il faire ? Il savait déjà qu'il allait le tuer, à l'instant même où il avait vu, son corps tout entier s'était rempli de haine occultant tout sur son passage.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu de faire était de prendre cet immonde casque pour couper contact avec Charles. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il tente de l'en empêcher, qu'il soit présent dans sa tête lorsqu'il tuerait cette ordure.

Il ignorait totalement qu'en tuant Shaw, il provoquerait une douleur atroce à son ami où peut être le savait-il ?

Toujours est- il qu'à partir du moment où il posa le casque, il entra dans une sorte de folie meurtrière, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte que sa haine allait tout détruire sur son passage, y compris Charles.

Il donna les pleins pouvoir au « Erik » de Shaw, celui qu'il avait été toute sa vie jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Charles. Celui qui n'hésitait pas à tuer, qui ne connaissait ni amour ni compassion, celui qu'il avait en vain tenté d'éradiquer pour n'être que le « Erik » de Charles : Celui qui était capable d'aimer, de souffrir, de vivre tout simplement.

Il était bien connu que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y avait qu'un pas, s'il aimait Charles passionnément, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il haïssait Shaw tout aussi passionnément.

Si lorsqu'il voyait Charles, plus rien autour ne comptait et bien, il en était de même pour Shaw.

À sa vue, son cœur s'était mis à battre furieusement, son sang à bouillir et à battre dangereusement à ses tempes.

Plus rien n'existait à part la passion vengeresse, celle qu'il avait guettée toute sa vie….

Il n'en restait pas moins que le « Erik » de Charles était tapis dans l'ombre, attendant la moindre occasion pour refaire surface et protéger celui qui était sien.

Le yin et le yang…l'enfer et le paradis… Le juste équilibre était le « Erik » de tout le monde, l'équilibre parfait entre la haine et l'amour…l'indifférence.

En fin de compte, Erik n'était pas si incontrôlable que cela. Il le devenait juste lorsque cela touchait de près Shaw ou Charles.

La mort du médecin mettrait fin à cette obsession. Cependant le « Erik » de Shaw, lui, perdurerait : Il l'avait façonné, crée à son image.

Une vive douleur naquit dans sa poitrine lorsque Charles se jeta sur lui pour protéger les humains, souffrance qui s'accentua et qui lui fit perdre tout contrôle, allant jusqu'à frapper son ami et à l'immobiliser sur le sol.

Le souffle court, il s'éloigna de son ami, continuant à diriger les missiles jusqu'à ce qu'il dut dévier les balles que Moira tirait sur lui.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui un cri étouffé…

Il ne voulait pas se retourner, ne voulait pas affronter la réalité en face.

Et pourtant, il le fit et ce fut avec horreur qu'il vit Charles s'effondrer sur le sol, une main dans le bas de son dos.

Il se précipita vers lui, oubliant ses missiles, oubliant sa colère. Il le prit dans ses bras avec douceur, lui ôtant la balle au passage puis le retourna vers lui.

Il eût l'impression de retrouver ses esprits, d'avoir de nouveau emprisonné la bête Le « Erik » de Charles, le protecteur était de retour.

Il repoussa avec colère les autres mutants. Personne ne pouvait approcher Charles.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, aussi monstrueux et le visage de son ami, déformé par la souffrance, était une torture, chaque larme étant pour lui un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine.

Tout était de sa faute : Il n'aurait jamais dû s'approcher du télépathe et l'entraîné dans sa déchéance mais il n'avait pas pu résister et encore aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas renoncer.

« -Je te veux à mes cotés. » Chuchota Erik d'une voix suppliante, en serrant Charles contre lui.

Il avait perdu, il le savait car Charles avait déjà fait son choix. Le visage de son ami était baigné de larme et l'on pouvait voir, dans ses yeux, la rage et la souffrance que cette décision lui coûtait.

Erik savait qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses actions pour que Charles l'accepta et de plus il l'avait blessé…

Ils étaient bien trop différents et pourtant la nuit dernière avait apporté de l'espoir à Erik. Il avait ardemment espéré rester près de Charles.

« -Non, mon ami. » Refusa Charles, en soutenant son regard.

Et voilà, c'était terminé… Charles le lui avait bien fait comprendre en utilisant le mot « ami ». Il avait envie de crier, de hurler sa peine, son désespoir.

Il sentait déjà son cœur se broyer dans sa poitrine, être piétiné par l'abandon de Charles. Il sentit des larmes perler sur ses joues, les premières depuis son enfance… Lui qui croyait ne plus pouvoir pleurer.

Il s'éloigna du télépathe, le laissant au bras de Moira à contrecoeur, sentant déjà les affres de la jalousie agir.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se créa sa propre armée… Mais plus rien ne comptait véritablement… Charles ne voulait plus de lui…

Il n'écouta même pas la conversation de Raven et de son frère. Il la vit, par contre, se diriger vers lui, avec espoir.

Que croyait-elle ? Il ne l'aimerait jamais.

Sa curiosité revint au galop lorsque la jeune femme s'immobilisa à mi-chemin entre les deux clans.

« -Non, tu ne peux pas me demander ça. » Murmura la jeune femme, en gardant les yeux fixés sur Erik qui la scrutait.

Il capta immédiatement la conversation qui se déroulait entre Raven et Charles, à l'insu de tous et son cœur se gonfla d'espoir…

Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Un sourire naquit sur son visage,

Et sans prononcer la moindre parole, il remua les lèvres, signant un « je t'aime » sincère.

« -Je te le promets, Charles. » Accepta Raven, à contrecœur.

Avec bonheur, Erik vit Charles se détendre, enfin, semblant occulter la souffrance physique…Charles avait saisi son message muet.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Raven accepta, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui.

Seul Charles comptait et peu importa qu'il fut loin de lui, il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour continuer à l'aimer.

Et il avait la certitude que Charles pensait la même chose. Ils étaient beaucoup trop liés pour qu'une divergence d'opinion ne les sépara à jamais.

Jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre, Erik devrait se contenter de survivre à nouveau mais qu'importe, s'il devait passer sa vie à espérer une rencontre, il le ferait.

Charles en valait la peine… Il était son obsession, sa passion mais contrairement à celle qu'il avait eue pour Shaw Elle était immuable.

Il semblerait, finalement, que le grand vainqueur fut le « Erik » de Charles, celui qui avait découvert tardivement qu'il avait un cœur et qu'il était bon de pouvoir s'en servir…

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette fic vous a plu!<p>

Reviews svp? :)


End file.
